Jin Go Lo Ba
|year = 2004 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Hot Pink Gold (JDNOW) |lc = Instrumental |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser||difficulty = 3 (Hard) (Just Dance) 2 (Medium) (Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits) |effort = 2 (Average)|nogm = 5 (JD3/Greatest Hits) |nosm = 1 (Just Dance)|pictos = 42 (Just Dance) 40 (JD3/Greatest Hits) |nowc = JinGoLoBa|gc = Cherry Red (JD/JD3/Greatest Hits) Black (JDNOW)}} "Jin Go Lo Ba" by Fatboy Slim is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 DLC and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a Native inspired outfit: a pink top, a skirt full of leaves, a pink necklace and a lot of bracelets. Also, she wears pink anklets and a big feather crown on her head. She is barefoot. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is now different. The bracelets and a part of the feather crown are now black while the skirt, anklets, feather crown, and the top is golden.She also has a red outline. Background The background is inspired by African jungles. The background is a African jungle with the tree shadows and the light which filters from the leaves of the tree. In the Just Dance Now remake, the background features different looking bushes and trees. Shake Moves There is only 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move 1: Shake both of your arms up and down while stepping on the floor with your feet. cutmypic13.png|Only Shake Move Just_Dance_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba_Fatboy_Slim.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine from Greatest Hits onwards; they aren't available in Just Dance: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your right hand on your head, while tilting it back. Gold Move 5: 'Open your arms and bring them to the back. This is the final move of the routine. JinGoLoBaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 JinGoLoBaGM2.png|Gold Move 5 Just_Dance_3_Fatboy_Slim_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba.gif|Gold Moves 1,2,3 and 4 in-game Just_Dance_3_Fatboy_Slim_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba (1).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups ''Jin Go Lo Ba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''So What * Super Bass * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '''(Shamans) Captions Jin Go Lo Ba appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beyond the Earth * Ceremonial Circles * Ceremonial Swing * Rain Dance * Tribal Lasso * Tribal Pose * Tribal Samba * Tribal Shimmy * Tribal Swim Trivia *This song is one of the first mixes made by Fatboy Slim and the first to be featured in the entire game series; it is followed by Rockafeller Skank, Sympathy For The Devil, and Body Movin' from the following game. ** In fact, the original Jin Go Lo Ba is by Babatunde Olatunji; Fatboy Slim merely remixed it. *In the course of the routine, the coach almost never smiles; it also happens with the coaches of I Like to Move It, Womanizer, Eye Of The Tiger (which were all coincidentally choreographed by the same person.) ** However, her avatar smiles. * Jin Go Lo Ba has as an avatar on Just Dance 2015 which can only be unlocked when you achieve Level 50 on the World Dance Floor. * This is the first song in the entire Just Dance series without lyrics. ** Warm Up also lacks lyrics, but it isn't an actual playable routine. ** Despite being no lyrics, you can faintly hear the song's title being constantly repeated throughout the routine. * On Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the coach in the bubble is brighter than in the gameplay. * This song features a shake move. Gallery Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' jingoloba_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' (Just Dance 3/''Greatest Hits) Jingoloba.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba (Remake) JinGoLoBaMenu.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' on the Just Dance menu Jingoloba cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Jingolobaavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 jd251.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 Gold_Jin Go La Ba.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Jin Go Lo Ba.png|Diamond avatar JinGoLoBa.png|Pictograms Videos File:Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim FIle:Just dance 1 Sp M0nSt3R ( Jin-Go-Lo-Ba (Fatboy Slim remix) File:Just Dance 3 Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba Just dance now jin go lo ba by fatboy slim REMAKE References Site Navigation ru:Jin Go Lo Ba Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Trailers Category:NTSC region Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016